A certain Holy grail
by DDST15
Summary: The fight between Accelerator and the weakest, Touma was stopped by a sudden white light that teleported them in another place. Accelerator, Touma and Misaka find out they are now servants at the hands of different masters but apparently they're not part of the 7 servants, Touma is the 8th, Misaka the 9th and Accelerator the 10th.
1. Chapter 1

Laying on the ground was an injured young boy who fought with all he had against the number 1 but that was that,he lost.

Accelerator was preparing to land the final hit but everything turned white "What trick is this,third-string?" is what Accelerator tried to shout but he couldn't. The white light finally stopped but right at that moment Accelerator opened his eyes wide to see a different ground, a wooden floor and also wooden walls "What just-" he is interrupted by a female voice coming from behind him.

"Seeing you here means I am part of the Holy Grail war but can you explain to me why did you appear even though I didn't summon you?" The woman asks after continuing "I want to know what hero are you,what's your name?"

"The hell? Do you not know who I am? The strongest in all of Academy City?" says Accelerator with a smirk on his face "Explain everything if you don't want to die"

After Accelerator's words the woman backs up a little and raises her hand showing some red symbols.

"I gave you enough time, where's the answer?" Accelerator starts getting angry. He moves his right leg behind his body and launches at the woman.

"I order you by the power of the command seals to never attack your master again" the woman says as she's dodging the launch. "Your speed is incredible"

"Why,thank you" he says while trying to attack again but is stopped by a paralysis "What is this?" The floor starts breaking as well as the walls as he gets angrier and angrier.

"My name is Amy, I am your master in this Holy Grail war but it seems you don't know why you're here" She tries calming him down and she explains what the Holy Grail war is about "So this is why I am asking for your hero name, my grandfather was the master of a berserker so I'll assume you are one too"

"Well, there's only one problem about what you said..I'm not dead I just appeared here." Accelerator says.

"This is as much as I can explain to you from what my grandfather told me, other explanations will come tomorrow when we go visit the priest" says Amy.

* * *

"Everything is white...these beds, is this a hospital?" is what Touma was thinking "two kids, why are they screaming" he says seeing them in front of him but he suddenly realized something was behind him when he saw a bright light coming from behind, he turns and sees a purple light coming towards him and the kids.

"My,my what is this" says a flying woman with a hood hiding her face "Are you perhaps a servant summoned by accident here?"

Touma blocks the purple blast with his right hand canceling the blast "So this is still magic, I can go against that" Touma runs toward the mysterious flying woman trying to punch her.

"What was that? How did you stop my attack?" the woman says but is interrupted by sirens, the police and ambulance arrived. "I don't have time for this" the woman says is she's fading away.

"Let's get you two out of here" Touma grabs both of the kids and runs for the exit. On a dark hallway he bumps into something. "I'm sorry, are you...Biribiri?"

"I told you I have a name!" She says in a very angry voice, after calming down she sees the kids. "Those kids"

"What about them?" Touma asks.

"They're the kids that the nurse was searching for them, her children" Misaka say and continues "Were you also summoned by the nurse?"

"What?Summoned?" Touma Asks.


	2. Chapter 2

A day has passed and both Touma and Misaka understand the situation.

* * *

"So I was summoned by the kids and the kids are your children?" is what Touma asks the young nurse.

"Yes, I think.. I don't know how this happened I'm not even a mage, I just heard about the holy grail war from siblings, I don't think I should be included in it" explains the nurse.

"So basically you don't know what to do in this war at all?" Touma asks with a worried face.

"I'll just...use the luck on my side?"

"Are you sure you are an adult?" asks Touma even more worried.

"Well that's rude. But what about my kids, one of them has the red marks on his hand, does this mean, he's in danger?" asks the woman.

"How should I know?" Touma responds and adds "I don't know anything about this war"

"I thought servants know some information about these things"

"I'm not a servant, I mean I am but I'm not. Short version is: I shouldn't be here"

"I don't wish to win the war but to protect my children" the woman extends her hand to shake hands "My name is Runa, I hope you can help me protect my family, you and the girl over there" she says that poining at Misaka.

"Touma and she's Misaka, I'll help you to protect the-" Touma is interrupted.

"We will help" says Misaka completing Touma's phrase.

* * *

"This here is the church where a priest can explain everything to you" Amy says to Accelerator "Also, I don't know if servants are allowed to enter but there's no other way"

"He better explain what's going on"

They both enter inside the church, while Amy looks around to find the priest Accelerator looks directly into the shadows where he feels a presence there.

"I already noticed you, you can stop hiding" Screams Accelerator.

Coming in the light is a man, blonde hair, red eyes and a smirk. After seeing him Accelerator also start smiling. Both of them were analyzing each other.

* * *

Runa, Touma and Misaka are outside walking through the city.

"It's Japan, I can see that but it's different form the Japan I know" Misaka starts speaking "Some places are similar to the ones in the Japan I know but some are different, also what about Academy City?"

"Academy City? There is no city with a name like that. The Japan you know is different but still similar..is it possible you come from the future?" Amy asks.

"It's not possible, we are in the same year as Japan we come from" answers Touma.

An explosion could be heard from the distance and all three of them decided to go there to see what's happening.

"Master, stay back" says a blonde girl looking like a knight to a kid behind him.

"Emiya?" a girl with black hair and red clothes falls to her knees.

In front of the black haired girl is a white haired man preparing to attack with his 2 swords.

Both the white haired man and the blonde girl feel Touma's and Misaka's presence and look to them.

"More servants?" is what the warrior with 2 swords says as he appears in front of Misaka in less than a second.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaka was surprised but that does not change what she has been through until now. All the events that happened made her have fast reactions and with an equal speed or even faster than the dual wielding swordsman she used her electromagnetic powers to jump but the jump was not backwards, it seemed that her body was attracted to the hands of the blonde girl that was protecting one of the two kids. At what the blonde girl probably thought was an attack she prepared herself in a fighting position but it was weird, her position was that of a knight which was proving the point, she had armor but she was missing her sword.

"Misaka dodge!" Touma screamed while running past the swordsman and putting his hand in front of Misaka where the blonde girl looked like she was going to hit with an imaginary weapon. But to Misaka's surprise and even Touma's his right hand reacted to this so called 'imaginary weapon' making a weird sound on impact a yellow light in the form of a sword started manifesting in the hands of the blonde girl. "So there really was something in her hands, just my rotten luck!" finished Touma while retreating with Misaka in the back.

"Master we must retreat" were the words coming out of the blonde girl, she looked panicked but still calm "The black haired servant seems to be dangerous, at least his right hand" The blonde girl must have figured it out, what other reason would it be that Touma only used his right hand and not his left were the thoughts that probably took place in the mind of the blonde girl.

She jumped back and got hold of the red haired kid and then took of somewhere. The same happened with the girl and the swordsman, he grabbed her and followed the other group by just jumping.

Misaka, Touma and Runa were the last three still standing there in silence. "I think it is dangerous staying in the streets after what just happened, I suggest we go back" said Runa breaking the complete silence.

"Is every servant in this war this strong?" spoke Touma with a calm voice.

"Some may even be stronger" answered Runa in a pained voice realizing the war has started.

* * *

Accelerator advanced quickly in the direction of the red eyed individual but is stopped by a calm, almost sinister voice.

"I would like if anything related to the war is kept outside of this church" said the priest with a very calm but strict tone.

These words got Amy's and Accelerator's attention but when trying to look back at the red eyed person it was no there anymore, not his eyes, not his haird, not his presense, like he completely vanished from this world.

"I do not wish to create any problems, I have come here for information regarding the Holy Grail War, it seems I have summoned one of the 7 servants" said Amy with a tone very similar to the priest, the same actually, calm but demanding, strict.

"May I ask which of the 7 servants have you summoned?"

"Yes, as my grandfather before me I think my servant is a Berserker class servant" Amy said confidently.

"That is not possible, there already is a Berserker class servant in this war, is it possible your servant has lied to you?" asks the priest while raising his eyebrows.

Time has passed and their conversation got nowhere. Only one thing was decided and that was that Accelerator is not a servant even though her master had command seals. Their decisiong was to consider Accelerator as a 'anomaly' calling his servant class the same.

After lots of time of explaining what the Holy Grail War was about, both Amy and Accelerator left. But no more than 10 minutes and the door opens again.

"Did you forget somet-" his lines are interrupted seeing who entered, it was a black haired girl with red clothes and a red haired boy looking rather confused. "What brings you here tonight, Rin?"

Walking on the streets were Amy and Accelerator or 'Anomaly' how the priest decided to call him. The night was foggy almost nothing could be seen in their front but they could still see a shadow. It was the shadow of a kid, lokking better it had long hair, chance was it was the shadow of a girl and something unhuman like appeared behind her but both dissappeared in an instant leaving them wondering what just happened. Accelerator looked back like feeling a presence had passed them but paid no more attention than that as he didn't consider it a threat.

* * *

"Didn't you say it is safer to stay of the streets?" near the church another voice could be heard, it was Touma, Misaka and Runa.

"I know almost nothing myself about this war so I need to understand at least the concept, do we have to kill the servants, the masters?" was the answer Runa gave to the other two.

Entering the church a voice could be heard "This is the 3rd time only this night, are all the 7 servants summoned?"

* * *

At the same time as their talk started another event happened, an explosion. It sounded as it was not that close but still not far away neither. The cause of the explosion were 3 servants: Berserker, Saber and Archer.

Accelerator watched the fight between Saber and Berserker, an evil smirk was visible as he did not wait for any orders of his master, he jumped in the middle of everything.


End file.
